Complications
by hawkwardpenguin
Summary: (Y/n) is a YouTuber who has just mice to London. When she meets her favorite YouTubers, Dan and Phil, they quickly become friends. Bit of Dan x reader but mostly Phan I'm not the best at descriptions. Sorry
1. Chapter 1

p data-p-id="4faa28e5fbf30d5ee74cbb31829ee7d0"I was so happy that I finally moved to London. My name is (y/n). I'm 25 and I'm from Manchester. After finishing art school, I decided to do what I've always wanted to do and moved to London./p  
p data-p-id="a50f3b825401745842de5cc11d0792fc"Now I'm standing in front of my new flat. My best friend Lily is standing next to me, helping me move in. She's also my sister. We grabbed the last few boxes off the ground and made our way up the stairs to my flat./p  
p data-p-id="87e53d27917cd23a9a436843bdad6f43""It's pretty cool that you're living in London now," my sister says as I open the door. "But you will visit us back home, right?"/p  
p data-p-id="9b8f26f2629c0edc1a63ab22e1d3f452""Of course I will!" I put down the box I was holding and hug my sister. She's 19 but she's as sweet as an eight year old. I'm going to miss her so much./p  
p data-p-id="87bc75cd9afb7706027b6aa6452e74ed"After I let go of my sister, I got my camera out of the box it was in and started vlogging. That's right; I'm a youtuber. I'm still pretty new at it, but I do have nearly two million subscribers./p  
p data-p-id="0202b4c8500a33f6916616b5c7f1ae2e""What's up, weirdos?" I said to the camera. "Guess what? WE'RE FINALLY IN LONDON! I'm so happy to final-" I was cut off as someone knocked on he door. "Who the hell is that?! I don't know anyone here, so who could that be?"/p  
p data-p-id="a06fc53bb865a2267c30a4eb3c6e0139""I'll get it,"my sister said, rolling her eyes./p  
p data-p-id="c632a71effe3833d91b51f0c4beb6cf1""So, as I was saying-" I started when I was yet again cut off./p  
p data-p-id="a9d6722e923097d908f9e4580a97ccbe""Uh, Sis? You might want to come here for a minute."/p  
p data-p-id="aa729b33bd20614060312e6e39a510ce""What is it? Who's at the door?" I ask as I walk to the front door. The last thing I expected to see was two of my favorite youtubers standing just outside my flat. Yet, that's exactly what I saw. Dan Howell and Phil Lester were standing right in front of my sister./p  
p data-p-id="c998bc0f6dc27a3106e10823a0b263d7""Hi..." I was truly at a loss for words. Lily and I have been watching Dan and Phil's videos since 2009 and they were our absolute favorite youtubers. They're who inspired me to start making my own videos./p  
p data-p-id="d2161e7582020c7b01f9899f5c5fd018""Hello. I'm Phil and this in Dan." The raven haired man said, pointing to himself and his brown haired companion respectively. "We live right across from you and we thought it a good idea to welcome our new neighbors."/p  
p data-p-id="82ca437a6b17a1abddb5851da66ee633""It's nice to meet you both," I try to say, but Lily butts in./p  
p data-p-id="1fcf513cba9768eea191d71e118ca73c""We love watching you guys and we think that you're bot-" I quickly put my hand over her mouth to keep her from speaking./p  
p data-p-id="9e311d82bc9c982f8e514e959f4dc446""What she means to say is that we watch your videos on YouTube and we really enjoy them. Please don't think we're staplers or anything. Cause we're not," I try to cover, laughing nervously./p  
p data-p-id="5d59f778c0a7a147d3c56fdf55814806""Don't worry about it. It's always nice to meet phans," Phil says. "Would you like any help unpacking or anything? We'd love to help."/p  
p data-p-id="adfb88cc74b26d105c2b5c938d2ac589""That would be wonderful, thank you. Come on in," I said, leading them into the lounge. "My name is (y/n), by the way. And this is my baby sister, Lily." Lily normally would have gotten mad at me for calling her my baby sister but I don't think she could hear me at the time./p  
p data-p-id="ccab77ba39416111d9bceefaad646f3e""It's great to meet you. I hope you don't mind my asking, but what's with the camera?" Dan asked./p  
p data-p-id="46b50d44e27a236015d3bbab2c02c6fe""Oh, (y/n) is a YouTuber just like you," Lily answered./p  
p data-p-id="5ab0bc3b3c8d3c3347fe7ebf681991a0""Sorry. I was vlogging. Guess I forgot about that," I explained./p  
p data-p-id="44179f9ac138346a0066bc9a347820b7""What's your channel? We'll have to check it out later?" Dan asked./p  
p data-p-id="3d6ad997e1dfe85cffc6fa127e8fc86a"I told him my channel name. "But you really don't have to if you don't want." I turned the camera off and set it on the table./p  
p data-p-id="235927a1f35d671440f9ec9ebf5f8c84"The four of us continued to talk while we unpacked my things. I think the boys were rather impressed with my collection of films and video games. They also seem to enjoy my music collection; Dan especially liked my piano./p  
p data-p-id="2f9e951f8360e83d65eb938315201d89"After a couple hours, I invited dan and Phil to stay for dinner. Since none of us wanted I cook, we ordered pizza. We then watched Avengers: Age of Ultron. Lily sat curled up on the recliner, Dan and Phil sat together on the sofa (rather closely I might add), and I lounged on my bean bag chair./p  
p data-p-id="a5f936ca2b36f97387a6ec20a50c7935"By the time the movie ended, the others were sound asleep. Lily was wrapped up in my Tardis throw blanket. Dan had his head on Phil's shoulder. I would've started fangirling, but I was just so tired. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep. /p 


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up in the morning, Dan and Phil were still asleep on the couch in the same position they were in last night. Lily was nowhere to be seen. I got up went into the kitchen, careful to avoid the glass door that was so much like the one in Dan and Phil's own flat. I then heard the toilet flush and Lily came out of the washroom a moment later. She saw me in the kitchen and came over, running straight into the glass door.

"Ow!" She yelled. "Bloody hell, that hurt!"

I shushed her, afraid her yelling would wake the boys. Turns out my efforts were in vain. I heard a grunt ad a yawn. Dan and Phil were both awake now.

Phil got up and walked to the kitchen. Lily and I tried to warn him about the glass door, but it was too late, as he walked straight into it. Dan, having been right behind him, ran into Phil.

Lily and I sniggered as they yelled out in pain, then went to make sure they were alright.

"You have a glass door, too?" Phil asked, making sure his nose wasn't broken.

"Sadly, yes," Lily responded, glaring at me.

"What?" I asked in response to her glare. "It's not my fault they decided to put a giant piece of glass there."

"And who exactly are 'they'?" Dan wondered.

"The aliens, obviously," I said. "What time is it?" I asked no one in particular and looked over at the clock on the microwave. It was nearly eleven. No wonder I was hungry.

"Who wants pancakes?!" I yelled.

"I do!" "Oh! Me! Me!" "I'm starving!" Was their collective response. So I made the pancakes while they watched what ever was on television.

When we finished eating, Dan and Phil had to leave. They still had to film videos for their channels. Before they left, I asked for directions to Tesco's, seeing as how I was nearly out of actual food. After Dan and Phil left, Lily and I each took a shower, got dressed, and left to do the shopping.

When we got back, we put the food away. I then helped Lily pack the few things she had brought with her as she's getting on a train back home soon.

As we were saying our goodbyes in London's underground, Lily asked, "I'll see you at Christmas, right?"

"Of course you will!" I exclaimed. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. We can even visit Universal Studios again." When we were young, before our parents got divorced, we lived in the states. Then our mum moved me and my two sisters to England and Dad stayed in Florida. We would visit Dad every holiday we had off from school; summers, Christmases, etc.. Sometimes mum would even come with us. Lily, Eliza and I promised we'd visit Dad's family his year because we haven't seen them in a few years now.

"I always loved going to universal," Lily seemed to cheer up, a smile on her face. "I'll see you at Christmas, then."

"Yeah. I'll be sure to call. Love you."

"Love you, too," Lily whispered as we hugged on last time. When we let go, it was time for Lily to leave and she got in the tube. I stood there waving until the train was out of sight. I then went home and scrolled through tumblr until I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

p data-p-id="d0fa6c166695bf0b458eba5506cad451"(A few days later)/p  
p data-p-id="8f6c299d0b7334156020a4501d428e9e"I really needed to film a video for my channel so I decided to do an apartment tour. I was nearly done, I just had to film the kitchen./p  
p data-p-id="05021c0849b47c5a3a7fe0a1de5741c0""And this is where I store my food," I began. Then I noticed something that shouldn't be there. Make that two somethings. "The food that my neighbors are now eating," I continued. Phil was leaning against the counter watching Dan as he went through my cupboards./p  
p data-p-id="60619c83842cc0c1d20c9b0ec0a17d48""Don't you dare eat my malteasers, Dan!" I yelled furiously. Malteasers were my absolutes favorite. You could say I had an unhealthy obsession. "I gotta go, guys," I said to the camera I still had in my hands. "I need to stop two giant nerds from eating all my food." I turned my camera off and walked over to Dan, snatched the box of malteasers from his hand and ate the remaining chocolate./p  
p data-p-id="cd270578661b4f1046b68a3771a6692f""Hey! I was eating those," Dan said loudly./p  
p data-p-id="c528476951ce45d93744cbe4675ec402""Yeah, well I bought them. They're mine," I retorted. "If you want some, the buy them yourself. Or you could've just asked me..." I trailed off, getting lost in Dan's chocolate brown eyes./p  
p data-p-id="8976c8eddb7dedcfbe940e07ae497a1c"I blinked and looked away. "How did you guys even get in here?" I asked./p  
p data-p-id="5b0739da39fd28a8e879a4dc1e173421""The spare key under the mat," Phil answered as if it were obvious./p  
p data-p-id="77c6ff3a7387ad4ddfcf8085736b0268"Right. I forgot I had told Phil were unkept the spare in case of an emergency. I thought I could trust him with that information. I might have to move it though, if they're just gonna come in here and eat my food./p  
p data-p-id="6c1e22462482cd215b4712ad7c9d0f5d""Okay... And why are you here?"/p  
p data-p-id="9a5c127f4b56e8d619019b30fd65657c""No reason," Phil answered. "I guess we were just bored."/p  
p data-p-id="fd39368ed0021753e0d00a490ca24164""I was hungry and Phil wouldn't make me food," Dan said./p  
p data-p-id="49e31649023784dec22585d0351ec018"I rolled my eyes at him. If course he only wanted food./p  
p data-p-id="971a709a2ba64f9c1b385b6cc655c161""If I make you food, will you be quiet so I can edit my video?" I asked them./p  
p data-p-id="2dd33bc9bad8698f920529649a551041""Of course," Phil answered./p  
p data-p-id="d38a747b8b9e72b6e02b3f0eb6dc0334""Maybe..." Dan said./p  
p data-p-id="55424a3a823dcc44fdc8b7551e4770ff""Close enough," I mumbled. The boys then left me to make sandwiches while they lounged about on my sofa. Dan and Phil ate there sandwiches while watching reruns of the X-Files. I grabbed my headphones and laptop, uploaded the footage from my camera to my computer and started editing./p  
p data-p-id="c9415a31c7fca21b6ec7f15f773f8439"After a few hours, I finally finished editing my video. That's when I noticed Dan had his head on my shoulder, sound asleep. He looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake him. I looked over at Phil as he was standing up./p  
p data-p-id="80a993deefaee5749c8e6fea67d63653""I have to go. I'm supposed to be meeting Peej soon," he told me. "Try and let him sleep a little longer if you can. He didn't get much sleep last night." Phil looked longingly at the younger boy sleeping on my shoulder. "I'll see you later, (y/n)."/p  
p data-p-id="200be4b136845a9c746686135638f7a7""Bye, Phil. Don't get abducted by aliens!" I told him with little laugh./p  
p data-p-id="b2432e46e82114986def35be2ce3e462""I'll make no such promises," Phil said as he opened the front door, laughing. He then left, closing the door silently behind him./p  
p data-p-id="0a813f74c93922da012155abde060f48"I decided to watch some videos on YouTube to pass the time while Dan slept. After about an hour or so, he started to stir. I put my laptop on the side table, trying not to jostle him too much. Dan sat up, stretching and yawned. He looked over at me, sleep still in his eyes./p  
p data-p-id="92f790303e2e1d447bf649b71ef1f712""How long was I asleep?" He asked me./p  
p data-p-id="d512037e4b977dda44a1f6dff58fd221""A few hours maybe," I said, looking at his slightly messed up hair./p  
p data-p-id="b5c3bb41e76ec78ab29bcbb2399993c0""Where's Phil?"/p  
p data-p-id="b063eedfe7a1c10eab902ebad21ab473""He'd gone to meet PJ about an hour ago. He didn't say when he'd be back," I told him. "I'd fix my hair if I were you." At his confused look, I mouthed 'bed head' and pointed at his fringe, which had also started to curl slightly./p  
p data-p-id="0422c6c6a57093887bc374508d7e5d1c"He quickly fixed his fringe with a slightly embarrassed expression. At that moment, I heard a knock on the door and Phil walked in./p  
p data-p-id="5743b315478ef01dbc7583a40fbd061d""Hey (y/n). Hey Dan," he saidonce he saw us on the sofa. "Have you been alseep the entire time I was gone, Dan?" He asked his friend./p  
p data-p-id="ae605745c963ae31eca95b8b80a50dd1""Yeah. Just woke up," the taller boy responded./p  
p data-p-id="d973a0c655f3a155c10eb63b08d9dcc2""Anyone hungry? I vote Chinese. Who's in?" I asked the boys. Ten minutes later, Dan and I left to get the take out and Phil went back to their apartment to set the table as we were eating there./p  
p data-p-id="c8db8b6661e743038a6bb585331b6170"Only one person needed to go, but I had no idea where the Chinese place was, so Dan was showing me the way. We talked about random, irrelevant stuff. As we were walking back the their flat, Dan asked me why I decided to move to London./p  
p data-p-id="0efa96dda37c30f0350a73a6bd8c926e""Well, I've always wanted to move here ever since I was little," I told him. "I wanted to see the sights, meet the people. I also thought I might have a better chance at selling my art here then I did back home." By this point, Dan had already unlocked his door and we were setting the food on the table./p  
p data-p-id="494c24bced611fa24fc058f88bf7ac80"Dan, Phil and I talked, ate, and joked around like old friends. I've only known them a few days, and we're already this close./p  
p data-p-id="7d72814b38e2209c4b9c633787e2ab85"I love living in London so much.../p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	4. Chapter 4

The boys and I have gotten really close in the past few months since I moved to London. I've always looked up to them as if they were the brothers I never had. But something has changes in the passed few weeks.  
I've always had a small crush on Dan, but once I got to know him, I realized I only love him like a brother.  
I think I noticed it a few days ago when I was feeling ill. Dan had come over to see if I was alright, as he hasn't seen me because I didn't want to infect him with my sick.  
Dan had used their copy of my key to get in because I wasn't answering the door. At the time, I had barely heard him calling my name, asking if I was there. Asking If I was alright.  
When I didn't answer, he must have searched every room in the house. I finally heard my bedroom door open, and a sigh of relief that I wasn't dead.  
I rolled over, looking at him. "What are you doing here, Dan?" I asked.  
"You weren't answering your phone or door," he replied. "I wasn't sure if you were still alive."  
"Sure feels like I'm dead," I told him. "I've been coughing up my lungs since 5am. Some peasant literally sneezed on me the other day when I was in town and infected me with their germs. I just wanted some chocolate, but nnoooo! I just had to get sick." I rolled over again. "Stupid peasants," I mumbled into my pillow.

Dan seemed intent on taking care of me until I got better. I'm kind of glad he wouldn't take no for an answer. His company really did make me feel better.  
He nursed me back to health. At the end of it, once I was back to near perfect health, Dan told me something...  
"I really like you, (y/n)," he said. My face turned slightly pink, but he kept talking. "But..." Dan trailed off  
"But what?" I asked nervously, heart picking up pace.  
"No. Nothing. Forget I said anything."  
"What were you going to say?" I wanted to know. He looked away, keeping his mouth shut.  
I needed to know what he was going to say. I was just so damn curious. After a few minutes of pestering him, he still wouldn't give. So I tackled him to the ground in an attempt to get him to tell me.  
"What were you going to say?" I asked yet again.  
"Nothing. Forget it."  
"TELL ME!" I demanded.  
"No!"  
"Don't make me touch your neck!" I threatened. I was straddling him at this point, holding his arms down with my knees.  
"You wouldn't dare." He attempted to wiggle out from under me.  
"Try me, Howell." My hands were poised at his neck.  
"FINE! I'll tell you!" He finally gave in. "Just don't touch my neck."  
I got off of him and helped him up. "All right; tell me then."  
He was silent for a moment when he suddenly said, "Phil."  
"What?" I asked, extremely confused.  
"I said, Phil."  
"What about him?"  
"Iminherrifim," he mumbled.  
"What? I couldn't hear you,"  
"I'm in love with him!" He said, louder his time, blushing furiously.  
"Really?" I asked, astonished. "How long have you felt this way?"  
"Since I first met him," Dan confessed.  
"I take it you haven't told him yet?"  
"No... I'm afraid it'll ruin our friendship if I tell him. Besides, he doesn't fell the same way." He looked so dad as he said that.  
"How do you know he doesn't?"  
"I just know. He's not even gay."  
"Not a good enough answer."  
"Even if he were gay, why me? He's amazing, funny, attractive, he has a great personality he could be with literally anyone. Why would he choose me?"  
"Stop putting yourself down like that!" I yelled at him. "You're amazing. I can't see why anyone wouldn't want to be with you."  
"Really?" Dan asked, unsure.  
"Of course. Now, I could understand if you were scarred of the phandom. If you guys started dating, the phandom would blow up," At his horrified expression, I said, "But only if they were to find out."  
"what would you suggest I do then?" he asked.  
"Tell him."  
"Tell him what?"  
"Tell him how you feel."  
"It's not that simple. It could ruin our friendship." He sure was determined not to tell Phil.  
"What if he felt the same way? Then would you tell him?" I was beginning to see a plan form in my mind.  
"Yeah, but how would I know if he did feel that way?"  
"I'll find out for you." I told him of my master plan to get the two of them together.  
I kept a few bits of it to myself, though. I doubt Dan would've gone along with it otherwise...

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating. I've just been so busy with school and the life i don't have...

Dan: Come on out and say it. You're lazy.

Me: Fine! I was too lazy to update. But I did have, like, 7 project to do. Last minute, Because I procrastinated... I will try to update a bit more frequently though.

maybe...


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, guys. I've had a lot going on lately...

It's also possible that I may have forgotten about it. I don't really know where I want this story to go, so I think I might just give up on it...

Let me know what you guys think. All 7 of you.


End file.
